Roses and Strawberries (remake)
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Bleach was a story everyone loved but someone was hidden from the story, hidden so that she could remain a secret...A secret that was dangerous and needed to be protected not just for her but for the world. She loves her strawberry and this is also what was kept a secret, read as she follows her heart and falls deeper in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. Bit of Ulquiorra love with her too


**Hello everyone! This is a remake of one of my stories I began making 6 years ago, I want to remake it as it was written by a 14 year old who wasn't very good at story making/ slash grammar. Also, it has been quite a long time since I have touched the story so it would look very strange if everything suddenly got better. There will be a lot of changes in the story but I thought it might be for the better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo own it.**

 **Claimer: I own Risa and anything I create.**

 **Without further ado please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Did you know that the world is a dark place full of monsters without hearts? Most humans are surrounded by danger yet they cannot see it. It is the job of the people who have the sight to protect these people, both living and dead. These beings are called Shinigami, beings both living and dead who possess the strength to protect the humans and destroy the heartless monsters.

Risa Jaeg is one such being.

Risa Jaeg was an 11-year-old girl when she found out she was a Shinigami, she was adopted by the Kurosaki family when Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki found her wandering the streets alone, covered in ash and blood with no memory of anything but her name.

For 5 years she trained to strengthen her reiatsu so that she could protect her family and the citizens of Karakura town. The town of Karakura was swarmed with Hollows, the heartless monsters whose only mission was to satiate their never-ending hunger by devouring the souls of humans. There was a never-ending flood of Hollows swarming the town, that also meant Risa's job as a Shinigami was never ending aswell.

It was late at night when Risa returned to her beloved town, for a month each year she would travel to England where she would be trained to use her unique Shinigami weapon, which is more commonly known as a Zanpakuto, a weapon which contains a soul that was born the moment a Shinigami it was bonded to was brought into the world. This soul contains immense power that can stop the Hollows and anything that would harm the world.

Risa stood at the beginning of the street that she lived on, staring into the darkness. Her pale blonde hair swayed with the wind, her fringe was a bright blue colour which she has had since she woke up, it was neither dyed nor fake. Her blue eyes with a pale red rim surrounding the blue looked around for any danger that might attack her before she reached her destination. She knew that Shinigami from the soul society came to Karakura town frequently as it was heavily populated with Hollows so it was not strange for her to feel a new reiatsu, what was strange was that the reiatsu was emanating from the Kurosaki home. With a deep breath, she marched to her home, a soul candy in hand in case she had to leave her human body.

She walked inside cautiously and called out to her adoptive family, hoping everything was ok "Risa you're home!" one of the Kurosaki twins, Yuzu, screamed as she ran into the loungeroom and into Risa's surprised yet awaiting arm, she squeezed the life out of the blondette with her famous bone breaking hugs.

"It's good to see you too Yuzu" Risa said softly, she wrapped her arms around the caramel haired girl and hugged her back just as tightly, she looked up and saw Yuzu's twin, Karin leaning against the door frame that led to the kitchen "Wanna hug?" she asked the ravenette.

Karin shook her head and replied, "Nahh but welcome back anyway" Risa thanked her with a silent nod.

She was about to speak when an ear shattering yell came from the hallway leading to the upstairs part of the house "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS HOME!" Risa barely managed to dodge Isshin Kurosaki's hug and laughed when he went face first into the wall behind her.

"It's nice to see you again Isshin," she said with an amused smirk.

Isshin jumped to his feet and pouted at his adopted daughter "Why do you never call me dad Risa that hurts my heart" he said in a whiny voice.

Risa waved her hand dismissively "I'm sure you'll live."

Yuzu turned to the stairs and shouted, "Ichigo come downstairs we have a family member here!" they heard a door open then closed and footsteps heading in their direction.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Ichigo stopped when he saw the familiar light Blonde and blue streaked hair of his best friend, a small yet warming smile grew "Welcome back Risa." The blondette froze when she realised that the reiatsu was coming off Ichigo in waves, his power was strong and untamed.

She mentally shook her head and gave him a warm smile in return "Glad to be back Ichigo" she brought her arm out "Is hugging off the table?"

Ichigo chuckled and strode over to her, he pulled her into his arms "just this once" when he got his fill he pulled back and looked to his family when Yuzu called his name.

"Who were you talking to upstairs, I heard voices," she asked, watching Ichigo stiffened then relaxed slightly.

"Oh, ahh it was nothing, just having trouble with homework and called Keigo to help me out" he let out a nervous laugh, he refused to look at Risa's questioning gaze.

Yuzu, however, was not confused and seem to believe his excuse "Oh ok, well while I get dinner ready why don't you take Risa to her room."

Risa gave Yuzu a confused look "I know where it is Yuzu."

Ichigo cut in and said, "Don't worry about it Risa just come on" the blondette nodded and followed the orange haired boy up the stairs "So how was England?" he asked, wanting to fill in the silence.

"It was raining season so I really couldn't go outside very much, luckily my professor kept me occupied along with a couple of friends" she replied, using her half truthful excuse. With the help of Urahara, one of her sensei's, she managed to convince her family that the school had chosen her to attend an international scholarship where she would travel to England one month every year so that she could be taught English customs and culture. The truth was that she went to England once a year so she could train with her unique Zanpakuto. Her teacher was the only other Shinigami that possessed the same style of Zanpakuto as her "So how has life been since I've been gone?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck "Oh umm it's been pretty good, schools been fun but Keigo keeps asking when you were getting back" he replied in an annoyed tone, he remembered the loud shouting of Keigo as he confessed about his love of Risa and how he wanted her to return so that he could marry her.

Risa chuckled softly in amusement "Well don't you worry you won't have to deal with that anymore" she looked to the side and smiled at Ichigo's relieved look.

"Yeah thanks" he stopped at Risa's door and allowed her to enter "So have you eaten already or will I see you at dinner?" he asked.

Risa shook her head "I already ate so I might head to bed, the plane ride here has made me feel exhausted."

Ichigo nodded and replied, "Ok, I guess I'll let you go, remember we have school tomorrow."

Risa groaned "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I'll see you tomorrow" Ichigo gave her a slight nod and headed downstairs to the dining room, once he had left she changed into her nightgown and laid on her bed, she stared at the ceiling in deep concentration. She was confused, what transpired in the month she had left, how in the world had he gained such strong reiatsu, did he realise what he has become? She would get to the bottom of this soon enough, perhaps everything would reveal itself over time. With a deep sigh, she rolled herself under the covers and closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to her exhaustion.

* * *

 **How was that? It wasn't completely changed but it is much better than the first chapter of the original story, this story will be for the better I think. Please tell me what you think of this first chapter**

 **OH also! Hello to the original readers of Roses and Strawberries, nice to see you again (sort of see you, well, not really) Thank you to all who have waited patiently for me to continue and re-do this story.**


End file.
